A Real Life Fairytale
by Fantasy Dreamer45678
Summary: Lillian is a fairy. When she was younger she lost her sister by humans. She has always been a daredevil, but one day she went to far. I'm bad at summerys! Please R&R! Change to T later
1. Prolog

Prolog.

_Authors__ note: Hi! No one read my other story... Oh,well! I'm writing this for fun! No one judge me for making this fairy wise! All of my prologs are explaining what their name is and stuff._

* * *

Hi, my name is Lillian Hoffen Burlures. Translation, Lillian Hope Burns. I am a fairy. Not joking!

I have short brown hair and purple eyes. My skin color is normal like humans. My wings are deep royal purple. The most surprising thing about me, drum roll please, I'm six inches tall.

I live in a mountain around a giant lake. The people, * cough * fairies, I live with are the element of water.

My best friend, Jenna, is the element of life. She has amber hair and sky blue eyes. Her wings are bright red.

Our biggest fear? Humans. Real life giants. They captured my sister and killed her for a science fair. She was seventeen at the time. My parents are dead, she was the only family I had. Now my only family is Jenna.

I always liked being a daredevil. So I always do big things. Jenna always said that one day I will get in _really_ bad mess. She's always right. One day I went a little to far.

* * *

_ A/C: Tell me If you want me to keep on writing! I'll do it anyway, but please review! _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_ Authors note: Thank you, Lyssaxlieghx and harvestmoonluver4164 for reviewing and following! And thank you harvestmoonluver4164 for making this your favorite! Here is the next chapter! Oh! I study fairy's too,harvestmoonluver4164. But they don't like being called fairies. More like fays._

* * *

Darkness swirled around me. I felt as if I was going to suffocate. Lights danced in front of my eyes. _Is this it?_ I asked in my mind. _Is this the end?_ Suddenly, something whacked me in the face.

I flew up into the air. Jenna, was standing in the waving grass below me. I launched myself down, slamming into the small girl. I shoved her to the ground, and put my elbow at her throat.

Jenna wasn't fazed. She was used to me and what she calls "Your violent moments."

"Never. Slap. Me. AGAIN!" I roared. Jenna looked up at me. Really, her name isn't Jenna. She just has a _very_ long name that I can't pronounce.

"You really shouldn't tie grass around your throat, Lillian. You could suffocate yourself," She murmured while shoving me off of her.

"I was what?" I asked sitting up in the stems. The amber haired girl rolled her eyes.

"You honestly don't remember?" She asked. I shook my head and looked at a bridge high above my head. Jenna rolled her eyes again.

"You where trying to see if you could suffocate if you tied a piece of grass over your throat," She explained. "I untied it before I slapped you. You should..."

I stopped listening. As usual. And started thinking.

My sister was a star fay. I don't understand how I got to be a water. I had asked Wisp once. Suddenly, my mind drifted off into the distance. About the time when my sister had been alive.

* * *

_"Hey, Wisp?" My seven year old self asked. Wisp was outside of her home in the sky. She was wearing a brilliant white outfit that day. _

_ "Hmm?" Wisp hummed. Wisp loved to hum. She did it all the time. _

_ "Wisp," I asked a again. "Why am I a water fay, and your a star fay?" Wisp looked up at me. A silent moment passed between us. _

_ "Because," She explained. "Mommy was a water fay, and Daddy was a star fay. They weren't supposed to get married..." Wisp's voice trailed off. Her tone was always smooth like the wind. I walked closer to my sister. _

_ "What's wrong Wisp?" I asked. She looked up at me. Taking a shaky breath, she went on. _

_ "Lillian, mom and dad were captured by humans. " I stared at her. _

_ "No," I whispered. Wisp took my hand. _

_ "They might still be alive," she encouraged._

* * *

"Lillian are you even listening to me?" Jenna asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said absently. Looking up at the bridge, I got an idea. Jenna saw my face.

"Lillian," She asked calmly. "What are you thinking?" Ah, Jenna. She knew me to well.

"I wonder what's it like up there..." I muttered. Jenna looked terrified. I didn't give her an chance to answer. I flew up there, my purple wings were nice and strong.

Flying is glorious! Any fay would do it any day! Just to do it! I don't blame them.

When, I got up there, I stood on the railing looking at the waterfall. The Autumn air felt great against my back. The view was amazing from here! Being only six inches tall, everything looked big and exciting!

Jenna landed next to me breathing hard. I looked her up and down. Then I shook my head.

"Jenna! You got your dress dirty!" I complained. She slapped me five times.

"It's supposed. to. Have. Dirt. on. it. You. moron!" Shegasped between slap. I thought struck me just then.

"Hey," I breathed. "Do you think we act like humans?" Jenna slapped me fifty times. Not even beating the record! The record of her slapping me is 999,999,999,999,999.99 times!

"Of course we don't! Humans are mean, selfish, murderers! They will capture us for fun! They don't care about are feelings! They don't even have feelings! They will kill us just for fun! They-" Jenna stopped talking 'cause I punched her in the face. I had to! She was hyperventilating!

Just as Jenna got the blood from her jaw to stop bleeding, I got a cold feeling down my spine and I turned around.

"Don't do that to me! I was telling the truth!" She said slapping my arm.

"Jenna," I said calmly.

"What?" She asked crossly. Still getting blood off of her jaw.

"I think we're going to find out if what you said about humans are true or not," I breathed.

I turned Jenna so that she was facing the monster. Her face went ash like. For there, about three yards away, was a human. And it was coming straight for them!

* * *

_Authors note: Good bad? Tell me! I tried to give them a little bit of human-like personality. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Authors note: Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

We would have gotten away safely if Jenna had stopped talking. But, if you didn't know, Jenna can never shut up. Really, it was one word. Yet she screamed.

"HUMAN!" the human looked up at us. Guess what Jenna did? She fainted. I caught her before she fell. Good news? She didn't die. Bad news? The human saw us.

"Whoa," the giant gasped. "A fairy." I think she is a female giant. She came closer and closer and closer.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I am not crazy," Jenna drooled. The female giants eyes widened. I glared at Jenna.

"I am not crazy!" Jenna moaned.

"It's talking," the human breathed. I leaned toward the earth fairy.

"Jenna," I growled threw gritted teeth. "If you don't shut up I will seriously murder you." Suddenly, the giant's hand was reaching out to me. She had long black hair in braids and a blue headband.

"If you touch me. I will set a pretty bad curse on you," I said. She didn't seam to hear me. Just then, I had luck. The stars came out.

I closed my eyes. _Please still don't hate me!_ I thought. Long story on why they hate me. I told them three hundred years ago, technically I'm twenty three, that I thought their magic was lame. They grant wishes, big deal.

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight._

That saying was made thousands of years ago. Something about not having a proper catch phrase or something. Also, in fay years, I'm only three hundred and twenty-three years old.

_Please. Oh, please star fays up in the stars. Please! Please save Jenna and I. If you still hate me. Please do it for Jenna! And make this human forget that she saw us!_

At first I thought they still hated me. Then the magic happened. Oh, sweet magic. A star fay flew in front of me. I'm not telling you what she did toward me.

She flew in front of the giant and it's eyes went blank. The next thing that happened to me was Jenna and I disappeared.

I was in the grass outside of the river that I live in. Jenna wasn't with me, but I knew where she is. I flew my hands in the air.

"Magic! Oh, sweet magic!" I cried into the air. But, my luck ran out.

"And where have you been?" asked a voice from behind me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_Authors note: Sorry it's a short chapter! I have the flu._

"Um," I said. The voice belonged to Mrs. Longblade. The meanest fay in fay's history. She was also my guardian. The stupidest guardian in history.

"Jenna and I went exploring," I explained.

"And where did you go exploring?" Mrs. Longblade prompted.

"Around," I answered.

"Were you on the bridge?" She asked me.

"Yep."

"Did any human see you?"

"Nope." Mrs. Longblade did a sigh of relief.

"I thought you made friends with a human," She gasped. I stared at her.

"Why would I? They scare the heck outta me!" I asked. Mrs. Longblade shook her head.

"Your sister did..." She muttered. Fear filled inside me.

"She made... a friend?" I squeaked. Mrs. Longblade nodded. I gulped. But Mrs. Longblade knew what she was thinking.

"Their names are Ash and Cam. One of them killed her."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_Authors note: Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

"Psst," I whispered. There was a grunting noise then a snore.

"Psst," I whispered again. This time I heard.

"No I'm not a failure!" I sneaked over to the edge of the fay's bed.

"Psst!" I whispered louder. A whimper came from the moss (the bed for earth fays.)

"I'm a fay star!" I pretended to vomit.

"JENNA! WAKE UP!" I roared in her ear. The girl jumped and slapped me. I rubbed my cheek.

"Ge wiz woman!" I muttered. "Do you have to slap me all the time?" Jenna glared at me.

"Yes. Yes, I do," She answered hotly. I rolled my eyes, and put a finger to my lips. I grabbed her arm and lead her outside. We weaved around grass steams and made our way under the bridge.

"Lillian, it's nearly dawn!" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" I shushed her. Looking around nervously, I made sure no one was following us.

"What is going on?" Jenna asked.

"We're going to a human village!" I explained excitedly. Her jaw dropped. Can you guess what she did? Can you really guess what she did? Just take a wild one. Jenna slapped me. Did you guess it? If you got it right, congratulations! If you got it wrong, your _really_ slow.

"Are you crazy?" Jenna hissed. I rubbed my jaw.

"Can you stop slapping me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No." I glared at her.

"Are you going to come with me or not?" I growled. She starred at me.

"I don't know," She murmured. "My mom said I can't be friends with you because you do dangerous things..." I crossed my arms.

"Well, are you going to be my friend and come with me on mu dangerous stuff, or never be my friend again?" I prompted. She stared at me. Finally, she made her decision. She opened her mouth to tell me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_ Authors note: I SAW THE HOBBIT! XD_

* * *

"Yes, alright? I'll go with you," she murmured. I hugged her tightly. Isn't she the best? She is the fay that I trust. She hugged me back.

"Hey, Jenna?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a earth fay or a life fay?" It's something that I really wanna know.

"Both."

"How?" She gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Earth, a.k.a the plants, is life. So, I'm both!" She explained. I broke apart from the hug and asked her if she was ready to go. She said yes so we went on our way. As we were trekking up a hill ( we didn't want to fly encase a human saw us. The grass stems hide us.) I thought of how much Jenna slaps me and how she said that she wanted to still be my friend.

"Why?" I asked. Jenna looked up and starred at me.

"Why what?" Jenna looked confused.

"Why would you wanna still be my friend if you slap me so often and act like I'm stupid?"

She stared at me. We had stopped walking and were just staring at each other. The grass was swaying like grass dancers. I started swaying too. Suddenly, I started dancing. I was giggling so much that I couldn't breath. Jenna looked amused.

"Someone's coming!" Jenna gasped. She turned into a flower, I hate her for that, and she looked like all the other flowers. I dived into the stems.

A boy with light brown hair and a purple hat was coming up. He also had a purple shirt and a yellow tie half-way tied and halfway tied. Did I mention he was holding scissors? Well, he's holding scissors.

"Which one?" he murmured. He was looking at all the flowers, and when he reached Jenna's flower he stopped and bent down. My heart stopped. The boy, young man, cut Jenna's flower.

Everything that happened next was in slow motion. Jenna screaming and turning back to normal, the boy's eyes widening, and the biggest surprise; me running out and screaming, "No!"

I summoned water and I could feel it wrap around us. I could feel us disappearing. I opened my eyes to see the giant looking back at me.

When we reappeared I turned and looked at Jenna. My heart stopped. Jenna's legs were not there. Instead, there was bloody stumps. I knew it was all my fault. I had gone to far.


	7. 5 deaths

Chapter 6.

_ Authors note: Well, here it is. Sorry about the last chapter... It was, well, gory. Hehe. Sorry, it didn't really go that way, but I was depressed. I need another best friend for Lillian! I'm accepting you sending a character! I will choose the one I like the best._

* * *

Well, I died and came back to life about five times. So much yelling I thought I could explode. Like I didn't feel bad about it already? Well, here's what happened.

"Lillian!" Mrs. Longblade shrieked. "What the waves did you do?!" I stared at her.

"What the waves? It's what the stars," I said like no duh. A falling star smacked me in the head. While I was going into blackness, I was glad that I was dieing. I mean, Jenna has no legs, mom and dad and my sister is dead, and I feel awful. Of course, I came back to life.

"You nearly killed Jenna!" Miss Blaze screamed. A plant chocked me. I died. Again.

"You are to much of a dare devil!" Someone yelled from the crowd. I was drowned by water. I don't know how that was possible but it happened.

"You are a moron!" A giant fireball hit me.

"You cannot be friends with Jenna no longer!" When I herd that, I gave into the darkness. No more being friends with Jenna? I would rather die.

* * *

_ Sorry it's short! Here's what I need from you._

_Name: _

_Age:_

_Power:_

_Looks:_

_Personality:_

_Other:_


	8. Aura Light

Chapter 7

_Author's note: I made my choices! I liked all of them, but two caught my attention! In this chapter you'll meet one. The next chapter you'll meet the other. I'm going to put all the sent characters in my story! Well, here it is!_

I lay sobbing on my bed. I don't blame myself, really. If you were told by your best friend's mother that you couldn't be friends with him/her anymore what would you do?

The saddest thing is that Jenna agreed with her mother. She actually said, "Lillian's a freak I only stayed her friend because of sympathy." Next time she tells a friend "I'm going to stay your friend," I will slapped her silly and tell the fay to run!

Am I a freak? I stay with my guardian even though I'm 437 years old! (Technically I'm 18 in human years!) I don't look as unique as all the other fays. Don't even have a fay name!

I kicked my dresser with anger. No one would ever want to be my friend! Never. It took me ages to find Jenna! Strange story really.

* * *

I was 14 when it happened. (4 in human years.) I was looking for Mrs. Longblade. She told me to go play, but she went off into the distance somewhere. After trying to make friends,and not succeeding, I decided to follow her.

I had seen moss at the bottom of the river, but I had never seen grass before. It was long and ruff to the touch. Dirt was brown and not squishy like sand.

I looked back and realized I was lost. I didn't know where I was, or where Mrs. Longblade was. Every thing was wilderness. I was longing to jump into a river or a pond.

The ground felt weird and hot. Not cold like sand at the bottom of the lake. I couldn't fly because in water you use your wings to swim.

When water fays turn 56 you learn how to fly above ground. (You would be 9 in human years.) Wind, Earth, and stars learn how to fly at 3. Water is the only one that can swim and breath under water.

"Who are you?" Ask a shrill voice. I spun around to see a young female fay. She had amber hair and her eyes were sky blue. Her skin color was green and her wings were red.

"My name is Lillian!" I answered her. "What is your name?" The fay didn't look very impressed, but she answered my question.

"Call me Jenna," She said. She sounded proud. I knew she wasn't going to tell me her real name.

"You can call me Lily," I said hoping to please her. Jenna sniffed.

"What are you doing here, _Lily_?" She asked.

"Lost!" I explained. That day we became, or I thought, friends. I told her about myself and she led me home.

* * *

When I blinked back into regular life, I realized that my room was a mess. Dresser on the floor with clothes spilling out, bed messy and pillow ripped, lamp smashed on the floor, and just plain messy.

"What was that noise?!" Mrs. Longblade's voice exclaimed. My face went pale. She was going to kill me.

I opened my window and swam out. I controlled the currents to take me above the surface. Once I broke through I shot up into the sky.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just let my wings take me there. The wind felt glorious against my face. My wings seemed like the only thing that would accept me.

I finally came to a branch about ten miles from home. I sat down to catch my breath. The stars were out. Beautiful they were. Giant bulbs of light in the sky. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I my, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that Jenna's legs will grow back, and that she will lose all memory of me."

_CRASH!_

A branch fell like a missile to the ground. The sound was horrific. I bet the humans could hear it too.

I turned around slowly. A female fay stood there. She had long white hair with a blue flower in it. Her eyes were sharp green. She had a strapless baby blue dress that went to her knees. A scar was across her cheek.

"Who are you?" I asked. She didn't answer. Just looking me up and down. I sighed.

"My name is Lillian, but you can call me Lily." The fay seemed timid.

"My name is Aura Light," she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted. Suddenly, the girl looked up.

"Are you trying to lead a attack on us Wind fays?" She asked. "It wont work. Where are your little friends?"

"Don't have any," I explained.

"Oh," she said quietly. I just sat there and she just stood there. We were quiet.

"Awkward silents," I breathed.

"Not for long!" Mrs. Longblade's voice came with anger. "Lillian Burlures, you are in so much trouble!"


	9. Hey, Meet Trina!

Chapter 8

_Authors note: Happy New Year! A little late to say that. I'm at chapter 5 on the book I'm writing to get published! You might not care, but OH WELL!_

* * *

Third Person POV. 

"Did you follow me?" Lillian gasped. Mrs. Longblade crossed her arms.

"Yes, yes I did!" She huffed. "You destroyed your room young lady!" Lillian threw her arms into the air.

"Well, sorry! Dyeing five times did kind of make me upset!"

"That doesn't mean you can murder your room!"

"My room doesn't matter! I can sleep anywhere if it is not under the stars!"

"Wait," Aura said. "You died five times?"

"Yep!" Lillian answered her.

"You don't have any friends! I doubt anyone would want to be your friend!" Mrs. Longblade growled. Aura looked up.

"I'll be her friend," Aura whispered. Lillian and Mrs. Longblade did not seem to hear her. They were to busy screaming at each other.

"It is not my fault that Jenna was only my friend because she felt sorry for me!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have any friends and be a loser like you already are!" Mrs. Longblade retorted.

"I will be her friend," Aura said a little louder. Still, the two fighting women were still fighting.

"Why are you my guardian? Why could I not have a guardian with a heart?!" Lillian asked.

"Because, I was your dad's first wife! Right after we got married we broke up! They needed to make it up to me!" She explained. Lillian threw her hands in the air again.

"Maybe I would have a friend if _you_ were not my guardian!"

"Do you think your parents really cared about you?" Mrs. Longblade sneered. Lillian's eyes widened.

"What?" Lillian asked quietly. Her face was starting to fall.

"They hated you! They loved your sister and when they had you they wanted to get rid of you! You have no friends because you were adopted! Your not the element of water really, who knows what you are! You are just a freak-"

"I WILL BE HER FRIEND!" Aura screamed.

Aura noticed that tears were streaming down Lillian's face. Aura knew what it was like to hear you are a freak. She had friends yes. But they all teased her. All she wanted was to have a friend that accepted her for her.

Lillian slowly walked over to Aura. She threw her arms around the shy girl. Sobbing unto Aura's shoulder.

To tell the truth, Aura was frightened by Mrs. Longblade. Slowly, gently, Aura grabbed Lillian's arm and lifted up into the air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mrs. Longblade screeched. Water slapped them out of the sky and slammed them into a tree.

"Hey!" came a voice. "Stop that!" Lillian was knocked out. Aura slowly looked up. A fay with black wings, very dark blue hair, and what looked like red eyes; was floating above them.

"Or what?" Mrs. Longblade snarled. The fay raised her hands into the air, dark shadows covered the stars. Coldness chilled Aura to the bone. Was it a dark fay? If she was, then how would Aura and Lillian stay safe?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_ Authors note: Yep, I've been to lazy to write. This chapter you get to know about Trina! YAY! Well, I wanna do a story on vampires and werewolves. What game should I base it on? Also whatever fay they are is how they,uh, talk. There are three more fairy's to meet! After this one. The third will be mentioned in the next chapter._

* * *

Aura's POV.

I could not explain the fear I felt inside. A dark fay? WHAT THE BREEZE?! They were said to be extinct. They lied.

"Lillian?" I whispered. I shook her slightly. She moaned but did not open her eyes.

"Lillian!" I whispered and yelled into her ear. Nothing. Breeze and clouds.

The fay whipped around teeth clenched. Darkness covered, what's her name, Mrs. Longblade. The guardian let out a whimpering sigh.

"Lillian," I hissed. "Wake up! We need to get out of here before it kills us!" _It's strange,_ I thought. _I've only known Lillian for barely an hour and it feels like we are best friends. I wonder if I can call her Lily?_

"Five more hours," Lillian moaned. I shook her.

"No! There is a dark fay here! She is using dark magic!" I warned. Lillian's eyes shot open.

"Really?" She asked letting out a wicked smile. "Who is she using the magic on?"

"Your guardian." Lillian sat up so fast that she had to hold her head. The young water fay fist pumped the air.

"Go dark fay!" She cheered. I stared at her. Blood was dripping down her face and her head is hurting; yet she is cheering on a fay that could kill us? She looked at me staring at her.

"What?" She laughed. Then, not surprising, she passed out. Imagine a person laughing like crazy then they fall backward with the same look on their face.

Suddenly, something dark floated over me. All I could see was red eyes.

"Is she alright?" It asked. Anger bubbled inside of me. I put my lips together as if I was going to breath a song and blew as hard as hard as I could. A strong breezed blew it away. It also happened to blow the clouds away.

"What was that for?" It asked me. It flew back and sat down on the other side of Lillian.

"What d-do y-you w-want?" I tried to sound strong but instead failed.

"I was trying to help save the poor girl!" It sounded annoyed. "Anyway I'm Trina."

"Aura. Fly with you," I said politely. It went quite. My anger had vanished.

"You don't talk much do you?" Trina asked. I shook my head. It went on being silent.

"Do you ever think about the 'monsters'?" I asked her. Trina looked up.

"What the humans?" I nodded. She shrugged. "I have a friend who knows about them."

Lillian jerked up. She looked around and stared at Trina.

"Who are you?" Lillian asked. "And who is your friend?" Trina stared at Lillian. They were still staring at each other as I waited for the answer.

"I am Trina. Her name is Verona Minish. She has a lot of powers, of which I don't understand, and she's met a lot of them monsters." Then Lillian laughed a lot then passed out. I turned to Trina.

"What now? I do not know a lot about Lillian, but I know she has no where to go," I asked worried. Trina's black wings shimmered and she pushed a strand of her dark blue hair around her ear.

"We could take her to my friend, Sophia," she suggested. "She lives in one of the human's villages. It's called Konahanna. If I can find her." I stared at her.

"What do you mean, 'if I can find her'?" I asked.

"Sophia is a goofball! She is also in love with a human boy! But I can find her if I try." Both of us slung one of Lillian's arms around our shoulder. I sighed. _I wonder if I will regret this? _I thought. Off we went, starting our adventure.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. 

**Trina meet Cresselia, Cresselia meet Trina. Trina try not to kill Cresselia.**

_ Authors note: Wow Lillian. You are a laughing fay. I STILL WANNA DO A VAMPIRE WEREWOLVES THING! So yeah. Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Trina's P.O.V

Carrying a passed out person that I saved is hard. Especially if your wings keep hitting theirs and the other fay is slow. The fay weighs a lot.

"So, where are we going?" The awake fay, is her name Aura, asked.

"To a cherry blossom tree in a human village," I explained again. Aura was asking the same question over and over again. She was pretty though. Prettier then me.

Aura had long white hair, and light green eyes. She was waring a baby blue dress and also had a blue flower in her hair. One thing (A/N he he One Thing!) that stood out was that there was a scar across her cheek. How did she get that?

"So how did you get that scar on your cheek?" I asked casually. She looked up at me.

"I was out exploring," she replied. Well, okay. How did you _get_ the scar? I had a feeling she would not tell me. We flew along in silence. Well half-way. Aura started to get annoyed.

"Why is Lillian so hard to carry?" She asked. I shrugged. Sophia better have cherry juice ready for me. And it better be warm. With three cubes of pollen and two drops of apple juice. I remember Verona saying humans have something like this except with different things in it. They call it coffee.

"Are we there yet?" Aura complained. I ignored her.

"I wonder if we can go to the library..." I wondered out loud. Aura frowned.

"What's a library?" She asked sounding annoyed. I looked at her. Shadows! She has not been around humans before.

"It is a place with a lot of books that are full of information," I explained. Aura stared blankly at me. I sighed. "A scroll. Only more pages and more information. Also some fake stuff that are only for fun." Aura nodded. I could tell she didn't understand. _WHAM!_

"What the ice!" screeched a fay. Lillian plummeted to the ground.

"SHADOWS WITH IRON BONDS KILLING VAMPIRES!" I cursed. At the same time Aura screamed some insults too.

"BREEZES SLAPPING AIR INTO OBLIVION!" Aura launched herself down. Before I could follow, the fay spun on me.

"A simple 'sorry' would have been fine," she snarled. I turned on her. She was pretty...

She had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had sliver wings that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Coldness no!" I retorted. "You should say sorry for making me drop my friend!" I didn't know what else to call the young fay.

"Like I care!" She snorted. "I'm Cresselia if you're wondering." I put my hands on my hips.

"I was not 'wondering'," I growled. "I am Trina and I suggest you leave me alone."

"Or what?" Cresselia did a snotty laugh. I moved my hands in a circle. Shadows moved around and formed a black hole. I opened my eyes as wide as I could.

* * *

Lillian's P.O.V

Have you ever woken up falling out of your bed? Or dreamed you were falling off a cliff? Well, that's how I woke up. Falling to my death.

I opened my eyes slowly. Then they were wide. The ground was coming closer and closer!

"HOLY WATERFALLS!" I screamed. I beat my wings as hard as I could. Raindrops! Right as I was going to be flattened something grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Thank you," I gasped. Aura was holding my arm. I flew up higher from where heard fighting. There in front of me a fay with long dark blue hair with red eyes. They were glowing!

Suddenly, the black hole exploded. It threw the other fay backwards. The blue-headed fay blew red smoke into the air. It wrapped around the brown-headed fay, a scream of terror came from her lips. Then she dropped.

"Oh. My. Breeze," Aura whispered. The blue-headed fay turned around to look at us. Did she look scared. I threw my fists into the air.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I screamed. She looked up at me. Aura stared at me too.

"What?" Aura asked. I flashed a smile at the fay.

"That was awesome! Are you really a dark fay? That is so cool! What's your name? Are you really related to vampires? My name is Lillian! Do you want to know more about the humans? Where do dark fays live? I want to learn your magic! Can you teach me? Or is it only for dark magic and dark fays?" I babbled. The fay laughed.

"Yes. Trina. No that is just a myth, why would I drink blood? I know a lot about humans by reading, I've never seen any close to face. Anywhere really... we are going extinct. I can't teach you much. Yes, only some really power fays can," Trina answered.

"And I'm Cresselia! A snow _and_ ice fay!" Came a snotty voice. I looked around. A dark brown-headed fay with icy blue eyes was staring at me.

"Didn't Trina kill you?" I asked. My head was throbbing horribly. Trina shook her head.

"Nope!" Cresselia replied. "You're going to go see Sophia aren't you? I can take you there." Trina and I shook our heads saying 'no.' But Aura nodded.

"Lead the way!" She cheered. Trina and I stared at her. We looked at Aura, jaws dropped. She just shrugged. Cresselia nodded and turned and Aura followed. I started to follow but Trina stopped me.

"I don't trust them. Follow me. I know where to go," She breathed in my ear. I nodded and slowly faded into the shadows. It was the best choice I've made so far in my long life. And was the worst choice that Aura ever made.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_ Authors note: This chapter is all in Aura's P.O.V! So yeah. I did something stupid today. Hey! Should I change my title to "I Went to Far"? Or "Went to Far"? Or should it stay the same?_

* * *

Aura's P.O.V

I followed Cresselia around a giant bolder. Am I missing something? I looked behind me to see... no one.

"Hey," I said softly. "Where's Lillian and Trina?" Cresselia looked back at me.

"They went the long way. This one is shorter," Cresselia reassured me. I kept flying looking behind me time to time. _Are they okay?_ I couldn't help wondering. It must of shown that I was nervous because Cresselia stop and smirked at me.

"Why do you worry about them so much?" She asked. I looked back behind me for the 100th time.

"Well, they are my friends," I explained. Cresselia laughed at me.

"That _thing_ is your friend?" She laughed. I stared at her.

"What the breeze are you talking about?" I wondered out loud. Cresselia shook her head and started flying again.

"I didn't know you would want to be friends with a dark fay," She sneered. "I didn't think you were that _stupid_!" I felt as if I was hit out of the sky by a vine.

"Go back and die if you want," Cresselia called over her shoulder. "Go die with your stupid and dumb friends." Anger wrapped around me. It bubbled over the top. She had gone to far.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Wind whipped around and as Cresselia turned around she had to grab on to a branch to not be blown away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cresselia ordered. More anger seeped into me.

"NO I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU WILL DO IT!" I roared. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY FRIENDS! NO ONE!" Cresselia sent a wave of ice at me, but it got swallowed up in the wind. Cresselia said something that made me even more angry if that was possible.

"Yeah? Well, your friends stink!" I launched myself at her slamming her into a tree. I had wind wrap around her body and squeezed. Cresselia tried to breath but couldn't.

"YOU WENT TO FAR CRESSELIA!" I screamed. Cresselia's face was turning purple with lack of oxygen. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I am killing her! I immediately stopped. Cresselia gasped and leaned into the tree for support.

"Sorry," I muttered and flew away as fast as I could. I ended up at a stream who knows where. I put a hand to my face. _What am I becoming?_ I asked myself. I sank slowly to the ground. Mud seeping into my dress.

"Are you okay?" A raspy voice asked. I looked up to see Cresselia. She was rubbing her throat. Slowly, she sat next to me.

"Never better," I muttered. Cresselia nodded. We sat there in silents. Finally Cresselia said,

"Sorry about being mean," she apologized. "I'm rude when I meet people." I looked over at her.

"It's fine," I told her. Another awkward silents. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Cresselia flashed a smile.

"I have a little brother," She stated. "But I don't know where he is." Clouds and breezes! Can I ever say the right thing?

"I have a brother," I said quickly. "His name is Toga." Cresselia smiled again.

"That's great-" She was cut off by a giant crunching sound. My eyes started to bug. Cresselia's was bugging too.

"What was that?" I asked in a raspy whisper. _CRUNCH!_ I shrank trying to bury myself in mud. _CRUNCH!_ It was getting closer. Suddenly, a booming voice broke my ear drum.

"Ash says fairies are real!" _CRUNCH!_ "I am going to catch one!" _CRUNCH! _"And there one is!" I didn't bother looking up. Cresselia started to fly up in the air.

"Aura!"She hissed at me. "Fly!" I couldn't. Terror pinned my wings together. Fear made me feel sick. Something dark came over my head, slamming Cresselia into the mud.

Suddenly, the ground under us started moving. It made me fall to my back and start sliding backward. I tried to get up but couldn't.

_What are you doing! _A voice inside my head screeched. _Get Cresselia and fly out of there! _ I shot up and flew over to the limp Cresselia. I started to fly up with her when something shut the only entrance out. I hit the ground again and I heard a terrible _rip!_

Pain agonized my wings. I started to see stars. I tried with the last bit of energy I had to have a strong wind to push the top off. But nothing came.

_What is going on?_ I thought. Tears streaming down my face. The pain started to build and I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_Authors Note: Okay I thought Toga was Cresselia's brother. :/ So I changed it! I hope this is okay with the creator of Aura. If it's not I need Cresselia's brother's name. It shall make sense later. I is so confused today... I blame because I just woke up. Also, yesterday was my birthday! AND THERE WAS A BLIZZARD!_

* * *

Third Person 

**Eight Years Ago.**

He woke shaking. Coldness hit his bones. Fear filled him until he could no longer dare to breathe. He waited. Waited for the death he knew was coming.

The door burst open and the fay screamed in terror. Sweat poured off his temple as he watched the kidnaper come through the archway. Its evil laugh echoing through the halls.

"Listen to him scream," the monster laughed. "They said fairies were fearless and smart!" Fear chocked the fays voice from speaking up.

"I know!" The other agreed; stepping from behind he first. "Yet he is weak and pathetic!" The fay found his voice.

"I-I am smart!" he protested. "I-I made myself y-your s-size!" He couldn't stop his voice from stuttering. The monsters laughed again. The fay shrank in his seat; his wings were in the most uncomfortable position.

Hunger filled his belly. When was the last time he had been fed? He couldn't remember. Every thing that the monster tried to give him he couldn't eat. It was one thing and it tasted awful. Blood.

"What about strong?" asked one of the vampires. The fay bit his lip. He was never strong to begin with. His sister, Aura, was though. Was she missing him? He couldn't help but remember the argument they had before he disappeared.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_ Aura sat, letting her wings flutter in the wind. A gentle breeze made leaves fall around her making a soft blanket on the ground. She was dreamily staring off into space. _

_ "What are you dreaming about?" He asked as he sat next to her. She blinked at him and smiled a warm smile._

_ "Hello, Toga," She greeted not answering his question. Toga rolled his eyes and watched the leaves blow in the wind. Aura sat up suddenly, staring at a male fay walking by. _

_ "Hi, Vine!" She called,waving. Vine sent a smile that way and called,_

_ "Hello!" Aura got up and flew to him. Literally. _

_ Toga watched his sister in disgust. Aura was falling for a fay that would break her heart. Like every other female fay. _

_ He waited politely for Aura to come back. He waited and waited and waited. After three hours he started getting bored. _

_ "Cloudy fog!" he cursed under his breath. What was Aura doing? She had been flying around in a circle for almost four hours! _

_ "Aura, what are you doing?" he called. She kept flying. _

_ "Talking!" She replayed. Toga rolled his eyes. _

_ "To what?" He asked. "A tree?" She flew over to him. Her eyes were glowing. What. The. Breeze. _

_ "I __was__ talking to Vine," she did a dreamy sigh. "He is sooo awesome." Toga rolled his eyes. He looked out to see Vine still flying in a circle. Toga put his lips together as if he was going to whistle. He blew and a small tornado flew and hit Vine in the chest._

_ "Ahhh!" Vine let out a girly yelp. He fell to the ground and went limp. Toga could see him __crying__. _

_ "Yep," Toga agreed popping the 'p'. "He is __so__ awesome." Aura stared out at Vine then at Toga. _

_ "Why did you do that?" She gasped. Toga looked her right in the eye. _

_ "Because, he is a good-for-nothing sissy," he replied. Aura's face scrunched up with confusion. _

_ "Why do you say stuff like that?" She asked. "Like 'sissy' or 'dude' or 'heck'?" Toga laughed. Aura felt anger bubbling up inside of her. Why was he laughing? Suddenly, the answer almost hit her out of the sky._

_ "You've been visiting humans!" Toga just shrugged. _

_ "I learned how to get to their size and all," he explained. "They're not all that bad." Aura fists clenched. _

_ "Not that bad?!" She roared. "What about our parents?!" Toga shrugged again. _

_ "Humans didn't do that," he told her. "And there is this girl-" Aura's anger flared. _

_ "THEN WHAT!?" She screamed. "VAMPIRES?" Toga nodded. Aura laughed. Vampires didn't exist. _

_ "When you get captured by humans don't expect me to come save you," Aura laughed. "I HATE you." Then she fluttered away, letting the breeze take her. _

_ End of flashback._

* * *

The vampire kicked Toga's chair. He jerked. He looked right into the eyes of the vampire.

"W-wait until I-I get o-out of h-here," Toga threatened. "I-I'll tell e-every o-one t-that y-you a-are here!" The vampire's face contorted. Anger was flaring in his eyes.

"Lets make sure that doesn't happen," it growled. There was a scream and something was thrown in. A wishing fay.

"Star light star bright first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish might, have the wish I wish tonight," the vampire recited. "I wish that fay would turn human and forget everything about being a fay!" A flash of bright light blinded Toga. Pain filled his body as everything went black.

* * *

Aura's P.O.V

I woke from a nightmare. Pain was tearing my back apart. Toga. The painful memory. Tears spilled over. Toga.

I decided right then to find him. Alive or dead. Human's captured him and I, Aura Light, was going to get him back.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_ Authors note: The internet is not working right now. AND IT SAYS IT IS!WHY LAPTOP!? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?! I had a lot of sugar today :D ANYWAY, I have a question. Am I making all the characters act like Lillian? Now here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Lillian's P.O.V

"How much longer?" I whined. We had been flying for about three hours. My wings were killing me. Trina kept stopping and starting all over again.

"Um," Trina thought out loud. "Maybe... Um, uh, if we keep going, uh, it shouldn't be to much longer?" It did not help my mood, or my wings, on how she made that sound like a question. We kept flying though. Finally, I stopped.

"How much looonger?" I asked again. Trina stopped to. She scratched her head.

"Uh. I think we go that way?" She asked me. My eyes popped at her.

"Oh. My. Raindrops," I gasped. "You don't know where we are!"

"Sure I do!" Trina laughed waving her hand at me. "We just have to find a village and see if they are growing crops!" I shut my eyes.

"You want us to go to every village to see if they are growing _crops_ in it?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess so." I have no idea what the ponds crops were. Jenna mention it to me once. Something about plants... That's right! It's where they grow plants. Wait, don't they grow flowers in, like, EVERYWHERE!? Nice, Trina. Just. Nice. I gave her a fake smile.

"That's a great idea!" I said with sarcasm. "Lets go to every village where they are growing plants! Wait, we should double check city's too. Just encase they have any plants!" I had learned in school what city's were. We had are own village's though. Trina threw her hands in the air.

"Well, you don't have to be sarcastic!" She sounded flabbergasted. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Well, where are we?!" I asked.

"I don't know!" Trina flew around in a circle for about ten minutes before launching sideways to the left and disappearing.

"Trina?" I called. No answer. "Trina!" I called louder. Still no answer. "TRINA YOU BETTER GET YOUR FAY WINGS BACK HERE!" I screamed. Finally, she answered me.

"Get _your_ fay wings over here! I found it!" She called. I flew towards her voice. Still, I couldn't find her.

"TRINA WHERE THE RAINDROPS ARE YOU?!" I screamed.

"Right here, _darling_," came a harsh whisper from behind me. I flew twenty feet in the air. I glared at her. She glared back.

"Did you find it?" I growled.

"Yep!" She announced triumphantly. I rolled my eyes. I kept thinking about Aura. Eh, I'm sure she's fine. I followed Trina as she turned and flew into the forest, heading toward large white stones with a blue roof. I stared at it.

"What is it?" I asked. Trina looked at me.

"It's a wall." I stared at it some more.

"That's a big wall," I commented. Trina rolled her eyes.

"No, _really?_" Trina mimicked me. I snapped my fingers around me like a z.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't!" I sassed. Trina rolled her eyes, again, and led me to a cherry tree right in the inside of the wall.

"Lets go meet Sophia!" Trina said.

* * *

Cresselia's P.O.V

My life sucks. Plain and simple. My brother's missing, my mom hates me, I have no friends, and I am currently stuck in a weird log with no air in it whatsoever.

Why the icicles was I out there? Oh, yeah. Because of my mom. _You need to get out more,_ she says. Thanks a lot mom!

Trina is unconscious. Her wings were ripped and blood was everywhere. Stupid human!

Unfortunately, their only hope was that young fay, Lillian. Oh hurry! Help us.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_ Authors Note: So sorry for not updating that much. Fanfiction would not let me log in! UGH! IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE MONTHS! Tell me if I'm going to slow to meeting Cam and the others. Hiro's eyes are brown right?_

* * *

**Lillian's P.O.V**

"Sophia! Open the door!" Trina screamed pounding on the trunk of the tree. I have only one question. What door. There was no door. This made me wonder if Trina was mental.

"Who is it?" a small voice called from inside the tree. Trina rolled her eyes.

"The queen of England!" Trina said sarcastic. The what? I squinted at her. Trina looked over at me and laughed.

"Tell you later," she told me. Suddenly, the door flew open. A fay with green eyes and messy brown hair flew open the door.

"TRINA!" she screeched and flung herself at Trina. I didn't want to admit this but I was kinda jealous that the small fay, Sophia I'm guessing, had silver wings. I was also annoyed at the fact that Trina and Sophia were hugging, for eternity.

"So," I finally said. "What is a 'queen of England'?" They didn't answer me. They kept on hugging and everything. I started to tap my foot.

Okay, I'm used to getting what I want. Call me spoiled but whatever. When you grow up without parents, you get used to getting what you want. Finally, I grabbed Trina's arm and tugged.

"What is the queen of England?!" I asked. Trina stared at me.

"It's a human thing," Trina explained. "A Queen is someone who has control over a country." Well, that makes a lot of sense. NOT! What. The. Waterfall. Is. A. Country?

I turned my head to look at Sophia. She was glaring at me. What did I ever do to her?! I turned back to Trina.

"Can we go inside now?" Trina blinked. She looked over at Sophia then shrugged.

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and lead me inside.

It was a small tree, but extremely cozy. There was a table in the middle of the room. Some cherry chairs tucked neatly underneath. A maple leaf rug lay on the floor. On the ceiling was a fire chandelier. The wall paper was of a boy giant. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked ten or under.

"Uh, nice tree," I complemented. The truth was, the wallpaper was freaking me out. Sophia glared at me.

"What, is your home better?" It wasn't a insult, but is sure sounded like it. I glared right back at her.

"At least my wallpaper isn't freaky," I shot back. Lets just say we had a pretty intense staring contest. Trina finally broke us apart.

"Hey, Sophia, can we go to your library?" Trina asked.

"Sure," Sophia said turning away from me. I blinked my eyes were really dry. We flew down some corridors. There were pictures of fays I've never seen before. We entered a room with a ton of books in them. There was a red velvet rope blocking off a whole selection of books.

"Hey, Trina, do you want some tea? I could put a kettle on," Sophia suggested.

"Sure I would _love_ some tea," I said using my sarcasm. Sophia glared at me. Again. There was a very long awkward silence as we glared at each other. Trina cleared her throat.

"That would be great Sophia," Trina said kindly. "Raspberry tea please." Sophia smiled.

"Sure thing, Trina!" Sophia said haply. Then she turned to me a snarled, "don't do anything stupid or go into the restricted area." Then she flew off. After she left I made sure she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Trina apologized. "Sophia doesn't like spoiled fays." I glared at her.

"I'm not spoiled!" I muttered as I flew over too the velvet rope. I got on my belly and crawled under the rope. Trina sighed.

"Yes you are." Trina flew over to the doorway.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Trina looked over at me.

"Keeping look out. Now hurry up before Sophia comes back. She can make wicked tea really fast." I have no idea what 'wicked tea' meant, but I did as she said.

I crawled my way on the floor looking at the names of the books. None of them seemed interesting. Why were they behind a stupid piece of rope if they're not even interesting! Suddenly, a dusty book caught my eye. _Spells of Death, Love, and Life._ Slowly, I slid the book out.

"Trina! Teas ready!" Sophia called. I heard a flutter of wings. Quickly, I shoved the book into a pocket of my dress and crawled back under the rope and stood up. I dusted off my dress right as Sophia walked in.

Trina grabbed my arm and dragged me after Sophia as we walked back into the corridor. I prayed that Sophia would not notice the book sticking out in my pocket.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Authors Note: TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple months. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in and I forgot what Sophia looked like so I was stuck. Well, I updated earlier today. Oh, well. ENJOY MY CHAPTER!_

* * *

**Lillian's POV **

I am very uncomfortable right now. I am in a very cramped bedroom. There is absolutely no room for my wings, and it's very dusty.

Let's just say I managed to get Sophia very angry at tea. All I said was that the tea tasted like burnt rabbit droppings. It was probably rude, but to my defense, it did.

The room itself wasn't that bad. The bed had comfortable looking pillows and a long quilt with patches of rainbow colors. A mirror hung on the wall right over a dresser. The dresser had a bar of soap and a water dish on it. The wallpaper was gray like storm clouds and swirls of purple.

Yet, the room was extremely small. The bed was as hard as a rock! There was one window, but, like the rest of the room, was extremely small. It offered no fresh air at all. There was also a crumpled nightgown thrown on the floor earlier by, surprise surprise, me. I will not trust Sophia.

I now lay, curled in a ball, on the bed. I was trying to go to sleep, but the hot sticky air was keeping me awake. What would my sister do at this moment? Count stars? Nope, the star fays would come and murder me. I started to count the imaginary raindrops in my head.

"One, two, three, four, five," I started. Finally, at 6,949 I felt my eyelids start to close. At last I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_A fay with long white hair and sharp green eyes stood before me. I gasped, it was Aura! I remembered leaving her behind. Yet, she was fine. Cresseila was with her too. They were just talking. _

_ Suddenly, a box came out of no where. It scooped Aura and Cresselia up. I screamed in horror when Aura's wings tore off. The worst part was, Aura stayed awake the whole time._

_ I looked up at the kidnaper. A child giant with amber hair in two pigtails whipped a board over the top. She started to run up the mountain hill. _

_ "Wait 'till Ash see's this!" The giant gasped. "Wait 'till all of Bluebell see's it!"_

* * *

I woke with a start. I was drenched in sweat. One thing I hate about being a water fay. You cry and sweat really easily.

My mind was spinning. Aura's wings! She was kidnapped! What am I going to do? How can I help her if she and Cresselia were in this 'Bluebell'?! Turn as big as a giant, make my wings disappear, and go free them?

I sat up, as best I could in this small room, as the idea hit me. But how could I? I don't know any spell that could turn me big. I remembered the spell book. I wrestled it out of my dress pocket, opened it, and started flipping though the pages.

I'm actually surprised that I found it. There was a list of instructions and details underneath it. I ignored it and memorized the spell and the reverse spell. Quickly, I shoved the book under the mattress ad looked for a way out. I couldn't go through the door, I would get lost in the corridors. I looked at the extremely small window. _Oh, what the raindrops._

It hurt getting through the window. Mostly because I couldn't fit. I had to force myself to fit, and that took a lot of effort.

Right as I got out, I felt the cool night air hit my skin. I looked around, running my fingers through my hair, trying to figure a way to this 'Bluebell'. I flew up to a large bush and peaked through the branches. A flash of silver caught my eye.

I looked over to see Sophia! She was peeking through a giant window. Fish! Why was she here? I closed my eyes. What was the transportation spell? Hopefully, I can transport using regular words instead of the ancient words.

"Please transport me close enough to Bluebell," I whispered. I felt a breeze blow through my hair. When I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the mountains. It was raining. How come I never noticed this?

I can't think straight. I know I should reach Bluebell before I do the spell, but I want to do it now. I closed my eyes and whispered the spell to myself.

Pain shot through me. Gray tented my vision. I felt my limbs stretch, my wings shrink and go straight into my back. There was a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder as I blacked out.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Authors Note: THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WHOOP WHOOP! DO DA HARLEM SHAKE! YEAH! I'M ON A ROLL, BABY! Okay, random/ awkward moment! Here's the chapter! Also, I am changing the rating from K to T after this. Mostly because of violence and teenagery stuff._

* * *

**Cam's POV**

"Ash, please stop poking my side," I commanded. I was out with Ash, Georgia, and Laney. We were taking a walk in the mountains. Ash gave me a creepy smile.

"Then stop spacing out!" he retorted. I rolled my eyes as Laney and Georgia started to laugh.

"Yeah, Cam!" Laney said, trying her best to imitate Ash's voice. "Then stop spacing out!" Georgia and Laney both started laughing again. I glanced at Ash and Ash glanced at me.

"_Women_," Ash emphasized in my ear. "They are so _giggly_." This time I laughed. Ash has that effect on people. He can make the sun shine on the cloudiest days. Georgia put her hands on her hips. She gave us her worst glare. It was pretty horrible because she kept laughing.

"Ash," she scolded, "what did you just whisper in Cam's ear?" Ash blinked at her.

"My face," he answered with his best poker face. I started laughing all over again. Laney shook her head.

"_Men_!" She hissed in Georgia's ear. "They are so weird!" I made a face at her.

"We're not weird," I said in my best girly voice. "We're just unique!" Ash held up a fist and I smacked my fist into his. The girls didn't get it. They just shook their heads and kept walking. Ash smiled at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to prank Georgia," he whispered. I gave him a thumbs up. We kept walking for awhile. I was starting to get bored. I wished Ash would just hurry up and prank them already. Suddenly, Ash gasped and his eyes grew wide. He was looking into the bushes.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" Ash was cut off.

"YOU BETTER SHUT YO MOUTH!" Laney screamed. Ash was gasping like a fish without water.

"What's wrong, Ash," Georgia asked sounding annoyed. "Spit it out already." Finally, Ash pointed.

"There's a dead girl over there!" He breathed. I laughed.

` "Good one Ash!" He looked over at me.

"I'm not kidding, man! Look!" He grasped me by the hair and forced me to look. Suddenly, I started gasping like a fish out of water. There was a necked girl lying in the bushes. She had messy, short brown hair. Her skin was olive, but very pale. She _did_ look dead.

"OH MY!" Laney and Georgia both screamed. Suddenly, a hand flew over my eyes.

"DON'T LOOK AT HER WITH NO CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERTS!" When she finally removed her hand the girl had Georgia's vest zipped up over the top area. Also Laney's skirt over the bottom half. I looked over at Laney. She had a pair of shorts on.

"Why are you wearing shorts underneath you skirt?" Ash asked.

"Why do you wear shorts underneath your pants?" She shot back.

"Um-"

"Ash, don't answer that," I stated. I walked over to the girl and checked her pulse. She was alive. I scooped her up in my arms and started walking back to Bluebell.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Hiro's visiting today," I replied. "I'm going to see if he can heal her." _Then_, I added to myself. _I'll find out who she is._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Authors note: First day of summer and I am extremely bored. I also slept wrong last night so my neck hurts. I will accept OC's again. But this time it doesn't have to be a fairy! It can be anything. I need to know name, personality, family (if any), monster/ magical creature(optional), age, and other. Well, here's my chapter! You meet a new fairy next chapter! Her name is Verona Minish. I fell in love with this fay but didn't see it until today._

* * *

**No ones POV**

Pain. That's all she feels now. The day that changed her life was the worst day for her. She loved him, she always looked out for him, but now he's gone. Never coming back. She was forever in pain, for being a dark fay, that is life. He just added onto the pain.

It was all her fault. She should done something, instead of just have watch. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she remembered watching him that whole day

* * *

_"Cresselia!" he called. A male fay flew over too a pretty female fay. Her hair was long and dark brown. Her eyes were icy blue, like the first of snow fall. She smiled at the male fay. _

_ "Hello, Willis!" She greeted happily. Willis landed right in front of Cresselia. _

_ "I talked to Verona! She said she didn't exactly know the spell to turn human," he said out of breath. Cresselia furrowed her eyebrows. _

_ "Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded. "Really? I cannot believe that __the__ Verona Minish doesn't know anything. She turns into a little human child for crying out loud!" Willis shook his head. _

_ The truth was, Verona did tell him the spell. Willis didn't want to tell Cresselia that. Cresselia wanted to turn human and Willis new why. She was in love with Kana. A human man. Willis couldn't tell Cresselia that it would never happen. _

_ Willis wanted to turn human not because he was in love with a human. He was doing it for a love of a fay. Lillian's sister had been captured by humans. Willis was going to save Lillian's sister and maybe Lillian would finally notice him._

_ "Hey, Willis! Wake up!" Cresselia muttered. Willis blinked. "Go ask again!" Willis rolled his eyes. _

_ "Yes, sister dear!" Willis bowed. He flew back through the greenery. He stopped right outside the gates of Bluebell. Willis closed his eyes and concentrated. If he mispronounced only a bit he would be human necked. If he said it right he would be human with clothes._

_ Once he said the spell he felt amazing peace. Willis felt as if nothing could hurt him. When he opened his eyes again he was taller. _

_ "This shall be easier," came a raspy voice from behind Willis. "I like my prey, tall." Willis spun around just in time to see a dark creature lunge for his neck. Willis grabbed a rock and flung it at the monster. Willis took off, looking for Cresselia._

_ "Cresselia! I'm human! Please help me!" Willis called. His knees gave out from under him and he hit the ground. The creature loomed above him. _

_ Pain consumed him. Willis felt his blood being sucked out of him. He felt his fangs start to grow. The vampire took his fangs from Willis' neck. He put his thumb on Willis forehead. _

_ "Forget," he whispered. Willis' mind went blank. "You will become one of the humans. Feed all you need. Don't let them know."_

* * *

She felt tears run down her face. Oh, Willis. She looked up at the stars. The female fay closed her eyes. She loved Willis like a brother, nothing more. Cresselia blamed her for letting her brother go. She remembered his white hair.

"Willis, I will save you," She whispered. "I, Trina, will save you."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Authors note: OH MY GOODNESS I LISTENED TO 'FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER' BY DEMI LOVATO AND IT MADE ME CRY! Sorry, that was really random :) LIKE ME! Okay, I'm going to work on this chapter so that people will like it! Here it is!_

* * *

**Lillian's POV**

My head hurts. What happened. Did I faint or something? Did I do something again? Is Jenna hurt again? Oh, wait. Jenna hates me.

I opened my eyes only to not know where I am. I blinked a couple times and sat up. The room was very blue. Miniature blue animals decorated the wallpaper. The bed I was in was also blue. When I looked closer at the bedpost there were also carvings of animals in it. There was a dresser with a hairbrush on it. The carpet was a mix between sky blue and ocean blue.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and jumped off. I was expecting to fly, but instead I hit the floor. I looked behind me for my wings to see that they weren't there. WHERE THE WATERFALLS ARE MY WINGS?!

The air hitched in my throat. I felt panic rise in me. A fairy losing wings is like a human losing their legs or their arms or even their head!

I started jumping up and down. Each time I hit the ground. I started to hyperventilate. I need to fly! I need to fly! Not flying was killing me! Without reason, I looked down. WHAT WAS I WEARING?!

I had a pair of thick gray leggings covering my legs. A blue shirt with the words '**I'm a animal person!' **I also had a tan vest on with white swirls.

I looked up from my clothes to see a door. It was also blue. All this blue is giving me a headache! I bolted to the door on wobbly legs. I slammed right into it. I struggled to grab the latch. I turned it and landed face down on the floor in a corridor.

I struggled to my feet and started running down the corridor. I crashed into a long table that seemed to be stuck to the ground. The corner ripped into my side. Blood seeped down my hips. I looked around. Two doors were in front of me. I flew open the door and rushed outside.

I found myself falling once I reached the outside world. I hit a few stones on the way down. Finally, when the world stopped spinning, I reached far back into my brain to remember why I had no wings. It was fuzzy, yet I could see some of it. Oh, yeah. I turned myself into a human and my wings are in my back somewhere.

"Thank the stars!" I gasped. I started laughing. It was this weird, uncontrollable laugh. I still had wings! I was human! Going to save my friend and my other friend's enemy! Hurray.

"Oh. My. Goodness! Are you alright?!" I looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair that was tied in a knot on her head.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm great!" Suddenly, a knot formed in my belly. I was talking to a human. Her kind has killed us for so many generations.

The girl put her hand out. What did she want? I stared at her hand wondering what she was planning to do with it. She noticed my confused look. She reached down and grabbed my hand.

"My name is Laney," she told me as she helped me up.

"Lillian," I replied. I didn't offer for her to call me Lily. Laney looked down at my waist. She gasped and flew a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Lillian! What happened?" I looked at her blankly. She rolled her eyes. Laney started to drag me over to this building behind some shrubbery.

"Cam!" Laney called. "Get the gang together!" We were walking up some steps leading to a building. Nice round white tables littered the land.

"What if I don't?!" Someone countered. Laney turned and put her hands on her hips.

"DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU MAN!"

"WE'RE NOT AFRAID!" Came a different voice. Trees surrounded the place. A blue stand stood and behind that were a lot of flowers. Two boys were standing, one behind the counter with his head down, and the other was leaning against it.

"YEAH, WELL, WE HAVE A GUEST SO YOU BETTER BE PRETTY FREAKING POLITE!" Laney screamed back. The boy behind the counter looked up. He had caramel colored hair that went a little past his ear tips. He had mesmerizing green eyes. He had a purple plaid hat on and a purple shirt that had two buttons unbuttoned at the top. His yellow tie was loose yet staying on. I recognized him.

This man was the human that cut off Jenna's legs. He was the reason why I was here in the first place! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met Aura and had to steal a stupid book to turn human! He is the reason that my life changed.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Authors note: Hello my fellow people! It took me eighteen chapters just to meet Cam. How lame am I? This book might have a lot of chapters because I write short chapters! Hope you don't mind! Here is the next chapter to my book! I wrote another story called Save Me. Please read it because I WANT TO KNOW IF IT IS GOOD!_

* * *

**Trina's POV**

I woke with someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Sophia standing over me. My neck felt extremely horrible. When I shifted my neck cracked.

"Wow, Trina. When I said you can sit outside in the branches I didn't mean sleep out here!" She scolded. I rolled my eyes and turned and cracked my back. I stood up and started to go back inside.

"How did Lily sleep?" I asked. Sophia shrugged. I turned my head and shot her a glare.

"What's up with you? Why are you so rude to her?" Sophia looked down.

"She's so spoiled," she explained. "I _hate_ spoiled people." I turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Some people are spoiled, some are not," I replied. Sophia shrugged, making her wings ripple.

"Her eyes, they're... purple!"

"And mine are red what's your point?" Sophia muttered something under her breath.

"I'll try," she told me. I gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll go get her! Where is she?"

"In the death room," she answered. The death room was a very cramped place where someone could lose the circulation to their brain. I flew down some corridors until I reached the death room. I opened the very stuffy room just to find the window open.

Now the window wouldn't help the air get clearer. But suddenly I saw a piece of cloth snagged on the frame. There was also a corner of a book stuffed underneath the mattress. Who would stuff a book under a mattress?! HOW DISRESPECTFUL! Lillian must have sneaked out the window for freedom or something.

I grabbed the book and realized that one of the pages were sticking out messed up. I opened it and it flipped right to a page with the title, _How to turn human_.

"OH SHADOW BLOOD WITH AMETHYST BUNNYS!" I cursed. Sophia barged in.

"What-" she stopped when she noticed the book. "SHE STOLE MY BOOK WHAT THE LIGHTNING?!"

"SHE TURNED INTO A HUMAN AND NOW I HAVE TO FIND HER! FLOWER PETALS!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go find her," I said. I flew down and out into the real world. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Trina don't-" Sophia started. It was too late, I already said the spell. I felt jarring pain shoot through me as I passed out.

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

I watched as Trina turned into a human. Slowly, I turned and flew backed into the house. If Trina fell in love with a human she could stay with him. Hey. Hiro. YESSS!

I flew around in a circle making plans. It could work! I turned around and found a female fay floating in the air.

The fays hair was straight brown hair flowing around her waist. Her eyes were big, round, and brown. She was wearing a green and brown dress with brown leggings. Her wing were a bright yellow.

Oh, yeah. My friend is visiting.

"Oh, hey, Natalya!" I said nervously. She blinked at me.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm going to turn human and force Hiro to love me." Natalya blinked at me. "What are _you_ doing Natalya?"

"Going to look for my sister, Aura," She replied and flew away. Well, alright then.

* * *

**Cam's POV**

The new girl. I've never seen her eyes before. They were violet. They had a fire in them. She must be stubborn. I can also tell that she hates me.

I shook my head and took out my flower cutter scissors. There was blood on it. _Why?_ I looked up to see the girl glaring at me. Whatever I did with my scissors, she hadn't liked it. I will find out why.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Authors note: If you want to know why Sophia hates Lillian, it's because a) she's spoiled. B) Sophia is a star fay. Star fays naturally hate Lillian. Poor girl. Tell me when my chapters turn to rated T. Here's my story my pretties._

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

I glared at the man. Why was he here? Out of all the people to be in this 'Bluebell', or wherever I am, why him?

"Lillian," Laney said snapping her fingers in my face. I looked over at her. "I'm going to clean your cuts okay?" She started dragging me into the building. Once inside, Laney shoved me into a chair and rushed through another doorway and disappeared.

I looked around at my surroundings. There was a long table connected with the wall to my left. It had a strange gray box sitting at the edge. It was hallowed out on the opposite side with strange utensils inside. There were two doors, both blue, right in front of me.

I dug my nails into the cloth on the table that I was sitting at. The wood was, oak? No, pine. Jenna had taught me how to find out what kind of plants were what. I looked back at the long table. Next to it was a large silver and black thing built into the wall. It had a metal bar across it. Suddenly, a sound split the air. _DING! _

I hopped up. It was coming from the silver and black thing! Quickly, I hurried over to it and grabbed the bar. I flew it open and grabbed what was inside it. I gasped. Pain shot through my hand. I winced but took it out. I threw it on the long table and watched as is set on fire. What if this place sets on fire? What about the Laney girl? I know I shouldn't care about humans. I don't care! I just don't feel like dying today. I summoned my water power and put the fire out.

"Lillian I heard the oven go off-" Laney cut herself off. She had just stepped into the room when she noticed my hand. "Oh, are you okay?!" Before I could say that I had just saved her life from this 'oven', it caught on fire. I was about to do my water power again when Laney grabbed a red tube off the wall. She pointed the black nozzle at the fire and pushed down on something.

White fluff flew out of it and hit the fire. I watched as it put the fire out. Smoke billowed up in the air. I walked over to the door and opened it right as the two boys walked up. They looked like twins. They had brought a girl with them too.

"HOLY COW!" one of the boys screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Before Laney could answer, I said,

"We were juggling pandas, what else would we be doing?" I tried my hardest to keep a straight face. They all stared at me like I had butterfly's for brains. I just shot them a smile and sat back down in the chair I was in earlier. Suddenly, both girls started laughing. The girl the boys brought with them, she had dark amber hair and grayish eyes, came up to me and held out her hand.

"I'm Georgia," she said with the most adorable accent I have ever heard. I took her hand and she started pumping my hand. "I'm allergic to apple." I knew what allergic meant, but why did she tell me this?

"I'M ALLERGIC TO NOTHING!" the boy with the red plaid hat screamed. We all stared at him. I shrugged.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO WEAKNESS!" I screeched. All of their eyes grew wide. Suddenly, the boy with the red plaid hat crushed me into a hug.

"I FOUND SOMEONE JUST LIKE ME!" He babbled. "My name is Ash. I'm 18. I have one question... WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" My eyes grew wide. Not because of the question. I knew what a girlfriend was. He smelled like animal droppings. I grabbed him by the head and shoved him away.

"Nah," I said smirking. "Try to get a girl that can't smell." The other boy started laughing, so did Laney and Georgia.

"Oh, BURN!" Georgia laughed. The other boy came up to me and held out his hand. I tensed. Why was my heart beating faster? I hated this boy! He chopped off my friends legs!

"I'm Cam," he told me. "I'm 20 years old." I didn't want anyone else to see how I hated him so I took his hand.

"Li-Lillian," I stuttered. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Stop this! I cannot fall for a human! "I'm 3- I'm 23." I almost said my real age! Cam looked confused he opened his mouth to say something, but a small man charged through the door. He had sandy blonde hair and wild looking eyes.

"Are you the new girl?" he asked me. I nodded. "Get cleaned up! I'll show you too your new farm!" New farm. WHAT'S A FARM?! I looked at Cam, he had a weird look on his face. Suddenly, he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Cam," he said coldly. I turned to see Laney and Georgia do the same thing.

"Yes!" Laney squealed. "The new farmer is here! I'm Laney!" Georgia gave me a smile.

"I'm Georgia." I looked at Ash. He looked confused too.

"Uh, guys," he said. "You already introduced yourselves to Lillian." Laney looked at him as of he didn't have a brain.

"No we haven't." Ash looked at me and I looked at him. Ash said exactly what I was thinking. Well, yelled what I was thinking.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_ Authors note: I watched, 'Now You See Me'. IT WAS MADE OF AWESOMENESS!Can you guys guess who the unknown one is in this chapter?_

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

_**In For-Get-Me-Not Valley. **_

"No, no! That's not right!" a mysterious girl wearing black robes muttered. She was trying to make a new death potion. The other potion was stolen while she was out ruining a relationship. The nerve of that person!

The potion could make anything die in a blink of an eye. The girl was convinced it was the Harvest goddess! It would be just like her, taking the girl's potion to make it good! There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" asked a voice so calm and sweet, it sickened the girl.

"Go ahead!" she replied. A small girl, she was about 4'3, walked in. Her hair was amber and eyes sky blue. The most surprising thing was, she had wings. Red wings. The sign of evil.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. Her blonde hair was starting to get in her face.

"You don't need to know who I am," the fairy snapped. The fay had a bad day the day before, being kidnapped was something she had not wanted to happen.

"All we need, Witch Princess, is some potions." The Witch Princess narrowed her eyes. Never in her life had someone had given _her_ orders.

"What kind of potions?"

"Knockout potions, sickness potions, and most importantly, death potions!" The fay counted off her fingers. Even though the Witch Princess was evil, she didn't want to deal with this.

"No," She said simply. The fay knit her eyebrows.

"Then I'm just going to have to kidnap you," the fay said. The Witch Princess' eyes grew wide. The fay whipped out a ball. Red smoke tied itself around the Witch Princess. She felt herself shrink slowly and get sucked into the ball.

The fay laughed. The foolish Princess didn't even try to run! The fay scooped the ball up and stared at it.

"I guess I owe you and explanation," the fay said. "I was with my friend, Lillian, when we spotted a human. I turned into a flower when a human cut off my legs. Lillian was banned for being my friend. She met some fays that were stupid enough to get captured and now I need to protect her. The vampires promised that I could."

The fay slide the ball into her pocket and picked up a potion. She threw it on the ground. Now, everyone will believe that Lily dear is the new farmer of Bluebell. Everyone that has met her will forget! Only magical creatures will remember. It was the only way to keep Lily safe.

The fay walked outside of the cottage. She looked both ways before turning small and disappearing into the woods. She did not know that a certain scientist was watching, and that he was ready to capture and study.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Authors note: I have nothing to say except... I NEED NEW CHARACTERS AND THEY HAVE TO BE MONSTERS!_

* * *

_**Natalya's POV**_

Aura has always trusted unknown fays. She is extremely stupid. Sophia was going to force Hiro to love her. Okay then.

I was currently flying through the mountains on the way to Bluebell. I don't know the transportation spell.

"Stop!" Something croaked. I looked up to see a crow above my head. I smiled at him. I kept flying.

"Stop!" He croaked again. He flew towards me, right as he did something dark darted out of behind a tree and grabbed the crow. It sank it's fangs in the crow's neck.

"No!" I screamed. The vampire's eyes lifted and met mine. It had short white hair and glasses. The light glinted off his glasses so I couldn't see it's eyes. Quickly, I flew away. I didn't care what saw me. Suddenly, something flew over my head and everything went black.

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

I have been in this death place for two weeks. A strange fat lady gave me a cow and a chicken. They were out to kill me. I've never been good with animals, plants were more my thing.

I grabbed some chicken feed and dragged it over too the fence. Oh my waterfalls. THE CHICKENS MUTIPLIED! I ripped open the bag and feed exploded everywhere. I stared at the feed suspiciously. I grabbed a handful of it and stuffed it into my mouth.

It tasted like grass, flowers, and worms. YUM! I started stuffing chicken feed in my mouth. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Does that taste, um, good?" A voice asked from behind me. I looked up. Ash stood looking very uncomfortable. I nodded.

"Delicious babe," I muttered. I had started calling Ash 'babe' a week ago. He acted like he was madly in love with me. Might as well make him happy.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, just to hang out.." Ash suggested. I shrugged.

Once we got there I wish to go back to my death farm. Ash's way of hanging 'out' was to put me to work. His little sister hated me. She kept putting bugs down my shirt.

"Lily!" Ash screamed. "Put this chicken feed in the closet inside! AND DON'T EAT IT!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the feed. I opened the closet door and placed the bag inside. I saw a cardboard box with holes in it. Naturally, I opened it.

Two fays were inside. One had no wings at all. The other was ghostlike. It was Aura and whats-her-face! Suddenly, the door slammed from behind me.

"Now you can rot inside there and never come out!" How evil was that little girl?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Authors note: The last chapter sucked I know. I was tired and I believed I owed you guys a chapter_

* * *

_**Trina's POV**_

"Miss," I heard. "Are you okay, Miss?" I opened my eyes to see a young man. He had tattoos running up and down his arms. He had chocolate brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Huh?" I asked. The man held out his hand to me. Hesitantly, I took it. He pulled me up slowly.

"I'm Kana," he told me. I looked down at myself. I was wearing new clothes! I had a blue shirt and jacket and pants. A bag was strapped around my waist.

"Trina," I replied. Kana released my hand and put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you and your daughter the new farmers?" I blinked at him. Kana pointed to a little girl talking to a little boy. What. The. Stars. Sophia?

"Oh, she's not my daughter!" I explained. "I knew her mother before she died."

"Right," Kana said, not sounding sure. For the first time I realized that he was freaked out by me. I remembered my black hair and red eyes. I walked over to Sophia and grabbed her hand. The little boy screamed and ran away.

I walked back over to Kana and gave him a smile. He looked away and gestured with his hand for me to follow. He led me to a small pathway.

"You will find some tools in the barn," Kana explained. "There is also some seeds. That should get you started."

I walked over to the barn and opened the door. There was no sound or smell of animals in the barn. Just plants. I sighed. This would take a long time.

* * *

Its been a couple weeks have passed since starting this farm. It has been unbearable! Sophia refused to work and whatever I touch dies. Surprise surprise.

"Trina!" Sophia called from the watering hole. "I'm going to go visit Hiro!" I rolled my eyes and hauled the watering can over the crops. I finally gave up and threw the can aside.

I grabbed a book and sat down outside. I started to read. It was very interesting. I was so caught up in it that I didn't notice the person in front of me. He cleared his a throat. I jumped.

"I'm sorry for startling you," he said. He looked awfully familiar. White hair and glasses.

"It's fine," I replied. His face suddenly became serious.

"I don't have that much time," he told me. "Lillian is in danger. You are the only one that can save her."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_ Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Would you guys buy this if I published it? I don't think I can but still._

* * *

_**Natalya POV.**_

I opened my eyes. My head really hurts right now. Where am I? My atmosphere is so, circular. The room was gray and there was a strange white glassy thing in front of me. There was something in there. I whimpered. I wanna go home.

I stood up and fluttered my wings. I flew up high, expecting to be able to get away. Instead my head smacked into something hard above my head. I fell and hit the cold floor. I stood up again and walked forward. I hit something cold and hard. I kept banging my fists against the cold wall. I need to get out!

"That's glass, sweetheart," A voice informed. I looked over to see a beautiful fay in the same prison beside me. Her hair was a beautiful shade of green that was cascading down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a green color that reminded me of the leaves in summertime. Her green dress sparkled in the dim light. She had a white lab coat around her shoulders. The most amazing thing about her were her wings. They were dragonfly wings instead of butterfly wings. A pang of jealously ran through me.

"What's your name?" she asked. I looked down at my shoes I grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it around my finger.

"Natalya," I whispered. The fay nodded.

"That's a beautiful name," she complimented. "My name is Verona. Verona Minish." I didn't say anything or do anything. I knew I was going to cry. I'm not sure why. I'm 486 years old (18) I'm not a baby anymore. Yet, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started sobbing. Verona look alarmed. I put my head in my arms and curled up in a ball.

"Don't cry! We'll be out of here soon," Verona tried to comfort me. It didn't work. It came out like a flood.

"Oh my goodness," a really loud voice exclaimed. "Are you alright?" I looked up to see a giant. She was in that white thing. Her hair was short and green like Verona's. She had sea shells braided in her hair. And something was sticking out of the water. It was red and orange. It looked like a... tail? I gasped.

It. was. a. mermaid.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Authors note: I LIKE CANDY! REVIEW THE WORD 'WINGS' IF YOU LIKE CANDY!_

* * *

_**Cresselia's POV**_

Everything is dark. Ugh, why did Lillian have to do this? This is all her fault! Why is it all her fault? Who knows it just is. But, we can have a nice cup of tea and talk about it. Oh, wait! SHE HASN'T SAVED US YET! Suddenly, light flooded my vision. I looked up to see a giant. I gasped. _Lillian_?

I heard a door slam and Lily jumped. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Li!" I called. She looked down. I waved my arms.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE IN THE HANDS OF A PSYCHO PATH?" I screamed. She looked down.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU TWO?" she boomed. I covered my ears in pain. Do giants not know that they need to whisper? We fays have sensitive ears ya know!

"STOP SHOUTING!" I ordered. "PUT US ON THE GROUND!" An earthquake happened. The whole world shook as she moved our prison to the ground. She roughly placed it on the side. The next thing I knew, Aura and I tumbled out of the box.

"OW!" I exclaimed. Lillian rolled her eyes. She walked to the door. She grabbed it and jiggled the doorknob. That was also loud. I stood up and wobbled a bit. Oh the sweet relief of stretching my legs! I fluttered my wings. They were stiff but they still worked.

"CRAP!" Lillian roared. "IT'S LOCKED!" I had to do it. I was dying to show off. I walked right past Lillian's gigantic figure. She looked down at me. I smirked and started to slide under the crack of the door.

"Show off," Lillian muttered. Hey, I can still hear you snow brain of the year. I watched as she shut her eyes. Water formed around her body. Sparkles and glitter fell all around her. She shrank slowly and her beautiful violet wings sprang out of her back. The whole time this was happening, I was thinking, _where did the water come from_?

Lillian was back to being a fay again. Well, okay then. I slid under the door and Lillian followed. We both looked both ways and ran/ flew the whole way to the door. While we were slipping under the front door I remembered.

"We forgot Aura!" I exclaimed. Lillian face palmed.

"You did forget," she muttered. I snapped my head around and glared at her.

"What did you just say," I asked. "You forgot a fay who lost her wings!" We both had glares on our faces. I rolled my eyes and took off towards the closet. I grabbed Aura's arms while Lillian grabbed her legs. It took a lot longer to get back outside, but we did it. I took a deep breath.

"Where to now?" Lillian asked. I thought a moment.

"Have you met Sophia?" I asked. She nodded. "Then to her place." We flew high up in the air. We finally got to the front entrance when I started going down. Aura was just to heavy for me. Lillian rolled her eyes as she readjusted Aura so that she was holding her bridal style. Right as we were leaving Bluebell something came up from behind me.

"Where do you think your going?" a cold voice asked from behind me. Something black slammed over my head. Oh, c'mon!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_ Authors note: COMMENT 'BUTTERFLY' IF YOU'RE A MYTHICAL CREATURE! (Fairy, werewolf, mermaid, elf, etc.) I'm a fay XD._

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

Now, Cresselia has just been kidnapped by a giant with pale skin, white hair, and glasses. Me? I'm holding Aura and trying too fly away at the same time. Which is really hard considering the fact that Aura is super heavy. Finally, I just rolled my eyes and threw Aura as hard as I could. I watched as she tumbled into the bushes. The vampires fist closed around my waist.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he growled. Him crushing me hurt way more then it should have. Probably because I have my wings back and he is crushing me.

"I would just crush you and kill you, but I have orders not too," he explained. Orders? Have the vampires teamed up. Holy raindrops. This is bad. I will not let him take me. I bent my head down and bit his finger. He gasped and let go. I couldn't fly because he crushed my wings. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew me away from the monster.

I tumbled in the sky. I tried to straighten my wings but, I couldn't do it. Where will I land? I started flailing around, looking for something to grabbed hold of. Finally, I crashed into some flower pots. Were they Cam's?

"What in the world?" someone gasped. I squeezed my eyes shut. It was Cam's. I may or may not have a crush on him. Okay, I did. I did not want him to see me.

Over the past few weeks Cam had been rude, but he got nicer after awhile. Man, did I fall for him. Oh, well. He wont like me now.

"_Lillian_?" Cam asked. I'm dead.

* * *

_**Cam's POV**_

I could not believe my eyes. There was a fairy in my garden. A fairy with _wings_. And it was _Lillian_. Oh, wow. I watched as she curled up into a ball. Was she... scared? Well, compared to her I'm a giant. Her wings are crushed. That must be painful.

I cupped my hands and scooped her up in my palm. She curled in a tighter ball. I could just hear her whimpering. I gently grabbed her wing in my finger and straightened it out. She screamed.

"Shh," I comforted. "It's alright. I'm going to help you." I looked around and slowly made my way into the cafe.

"Hey, Cam!" Laney exclaimed. Her head popped up from the counter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lillian cover her ears.

"I'm planning on inviting Lillian and Georgia over for a sleep over! Is that alright?" I shook my head.

"Lillian can't come," I said. "She's sick and doesn't want anyone to come over." I watched Laney's face drop.

"Oh." she sounded disappointed. I walked into my room and shut the door. It was ten pm right now. I grabbed two Popsicle sticks and straightened her wings. She kept whimpering. After I was done with her wings, I sat on my bed and put Lillian on my side table. I grabbed my p.j's and ran into a bathroom to change.

I came back and picked up Lillian again. She looked at me in fear. I gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with my finger.

"It's okay, Lillian," I whispered. I needed to confess to her. "I wont her you, Lily. You see, I... love you. I've always have and always will. No matter what you are, or what size you are."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_ Authors note: I'M A PRETTY LITTLE BUTTERFLY! XD Anyway, who is your favorite character in this story? It doesn't have to be your own character. My favorite character is Trina :D. I just feel so sorry for her and I love her personality. Well, enjoy my chapter._

* * *

_**Aura's POV**_

I woke up in pain. My back felt as if it was on fire. What happened? I turned my head to see that I didn't have any wings. I gasped at the horrible sight. My stomach churned and I forced myself to sit up and turn to my side. The feeling in my stomach worsened and I vomited.

When I was done, there was a vile taste in my mouth. I was dieing to have a mint leaf to chew so that it would help my stomach and the taste. But, I didn't see any mint leaves around.

Where was I? What happened? Slowly, the memory started coming back to me. Sitting in the mud talking to Cresselia, then a monster capturing us. I wasn't exactly sure what tore my wings off. Maybe it was a branch? I also remember waking up with Lillian carrying me then throwing me. My head throbbed with trying to remember everything.

"Hello?" I called. My voice was raspy from not using it. I knew even if there was a fay around they wouldn't be able to hear me. Where could I go?

I pulled myself up. I tried walking, but my legs felt like bloody stumps. My head kept spinning so it was hard to concentrate. I kept walking anyway dealing with the pain.

I trudged up a small hill and lost my balance. I slide all the way back down again. I swallowed back a cry and started climbing again.

I thought about my sister, Natalya. She wasn't my sister related by blood. She was adopted. Her mother and father died and her sister disappeared. When Natalya was younger she would talk about her sister. Apparently, her sister was scary looking. All Natalya could remember was that her sister had red eyes. I only knew one fay that had red eyes.

I stopped dead in my tracts. _Trina_? No. That couldn't be... could it? Oh my breeze. I started walking faster and ignored the pain.

"I've got to find her," I encouraged myself. "I've got to find Natalya and tell her I think I know who her real sister is."

* * *

_**Natalya's POV**_

Fear climbed up my throat. I needed to throw up. I really needed to throw up. Mermaids were fays enemies. We've been fighting for centuries. We've been in battle more then once. Now, there was a gigantic mermaid right in front of me.

"Natalya?" Verona asked cautiously. "Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"M-mermaid!" I stammered. I screamed and launched myself backwards. I smacked right into the back of my prison. The mermaid look confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked Verona. Verona shook her head.

"Fays and mermaids have been fighting for centuries," Verona explained. "Natalya is just a little bit scared." Just a little bit scared? I'M FREAKING OUT LADY! I turned my head to look in Verona's direction. She had a scorpions tail. What the animal droppings? The mermaid turned to me.

"I wont hurt you," she reassured me. "My name is, Leia." I waved shyly. I was _not_ going to trust a mermaid.

"I need to get out of here," I said close to tears again. Verona looked over at me.

"Then open the lid." I blinked at her. Then, I flew to the top. I put my palms on the lid and started to push.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Authors note: I'm too tired to add anything really. Well, I need a nickname for any of my female characters. WARNING! There shall be fluff in the next couple chapters!_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

Cam had fallen asleep a while ago. Now I was resting in the palm of his hand. Cam had fixed my wings and now there were sicks keeping it straight. I couldn't sleep. I was to busy watching Cam sleep.

Cam had fallen asleep still wearing his clothes. His hat had fallen on the floor and Cam's hair was splayed out on his pillow. I felt like a creep just watching him sleep. But I couldn't help it. He was just so, beautiful. Yeah, if a guy can be beautiful.

I shifted and let out a small cry of pain. Stupid wings. My thoughts drifted off to thinking about Cresselia. She got captured again, except this time I didn't know who did it. I sighed. Time to save her sorry wings again.

I also remembered that I need to turn human again. If I don't it will rise suspicion. I forced myself to sit up. I reached behind my back and grabbed the sticks. Gritting my teeth I yanked them out. I yelped, but I bit my lip to stop the noise.

I stood and fell to the floor. I couldn't think straight. Pain was all I could think about. I said the spell. I didn't feel the pain like I did the first time I ever turned human. I probably didn't notice it. I looked down at myself and realized that I only had underclothes on. Raindrops. Laney lives upstairs right?

Slowly, I sneaked out Cam's door and up the stairs to Laney's room. I tiptoed all the way to her dresser and grabbed the knob. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation on my hand and I jerked back in surprise. Bronze. I sighed.

I crept over to where Laney was sleeping and poked her cheek. She muttered something in her sleep and turned on her side opposite of me.

"Laney," I whispered, poking her cheek again. She moaned and tried, but failed, to slap my hand away.

"_Laney,_" I hissed again. I did a mini slap on her face. Laney's eyes fluttered open. She took one look at me and her eyes bugged.

_"Lillian!_" she gasped. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your _clothes_?" I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't know alright," I replied. "I just need to borrow some clothes." Laney frowned.

"Why did you come all the way over here to borrow clothes?" Suddenly, her eyes widened. "WHERE YOU AND CAM HAVING-" I slapped my hand over her mouth. I heard a groan from the other side of the room.

"Laney," a tired voice said. "Are you alright." Oh, I forgot. Howard's here. Gee, I wonder if that girly man goes to sleep wearing makeup.

"Yeah," Laney called. "I'm fine!" Laney stood and walked to her dresser. She pulled out some clothes and threw them at me. I quickly threw them on and started for the stairs.

"Lillian, you can't go!" Laney exclaimed softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I do," I argued.

"No, really!" Laney persisted. "You can sleep on the floor, I don't mind! I'll even keep your dirty little secret!" I glared at her.

"I don't _have _a dirty little secret!" I heard Laney laugh.

"Sure you don't! Give me one good reason why you were not wearing clothes." I thought for a moment. What do humans call being attacked by another human and stolen from? Oh, I remember.

"I was mugged," I lied. Technically, It wasn't a lie. Someone stole Cresselia. That had to count for something.

"Why was there hesitation?" Laney countered. I could tell she was smirking her win- her skirt off.

"Why is there air?"

"So, we can live?"

"Exactly!" Laney let out a sigh.

"Lillian, you make no sense." I giggled.

"I guess not." I felt Laney touch my arm.

"Please, stay," she begged. I sighed.

"Fine." Laney did a silent cheer and shoved me on a carpet on the floor. She handed me a pillow and a blanket before she climbed back into bed.

I tried my best to fall asleep. But I couldn't. I couldn't quit thinking about that red-eyed, white-headed, monster. Finally, I closed my eyes.

"_Lillian_," I heard someone say. I kept my eyes closed.

"_Lillian._'" I heard again. Someone shook me. I moaned and faced the floor. Probably just Laney trying to get back at me. When I heard my name for the third time, I snapped.

"Laney, let me go to sleep!" There was silents for awhile. I sighed and started to drift off.

_"Lillian!'_ That one was more urgent. I was shaken violently. I spun around and opened my eyes. What I saw were a pair of red eyes.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Authors note: I would've updated sooner, but I was up 'till 5:30 AM this morning. I saw Despicable Me 2 and another movie at a drive in last night. I just woke up about an hour ago, so... Yeah. Here's the chapter!_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

What I did was kind of wimpy. I didn't use a sassy comment, didn't curse it out, or use something to hit it. All I did was scream. A really loud scream. I sat up and clutched the pillow to my chest.

I saw Laney's figure sit up. I heard a gasp then I could see Laney grab a vase from her dresser. Laney threw her arm back and let the vase fly. The red eyes widened then disappear. Laney turned on a lamp and I gasped in surprise. There, knocked out, was someone I knew.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Is everyone alright?" came Cam's worried voice. I looked up and saw Cam look at me. I remembered that I didn't tell Cam that I turned human. Howard walked over looking flustered.

"Lillian?" he asked. "What are you doing here? And what happened to that poor girl?" He gestured to the figure next to my make shift bed.

"Laney invited me over for and let me sleep here," I gasped. "Laney knocked the girl out with a lamp." Howard turned to Laney.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Laney gave a guilty smile.

"Self defense." Howard just shook his head. He turned to Cam.

"Cam would you please pick up the girl up and put her on the table downstairs?" Cam nodded and pick her up bridal style. I felt jealousy shoot through me. Cam looked over at me, but I looked away.

We all walked downstairs and watched as Cam put the girl down on the table. Her dark blue hair was splayed out behind her.

"Do you know who she is?" Laney asked me. I nodded.

"How did _she_ get here?"


End file.
